Solo serían sueños
by Athenea-Eris
Summary: Todos tenemos un monstruo personal, en los armarios o debajo de nuestra camas, viven en el fondo de nuestra mente y, de vez en cuando, sacan su cabeza para molestar cuando menos los esperamos.


Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece enteramente a JK Rowling. En esta historia, los personajes son OCC y si esto hubiera pasado, Harry Potter solo sería otro niño mago normal. Si te gusta el cannon, no me leas.

El final de Octubre se anunciaba, Halloween se podía sentir en el aire frio de otoño, en las risas de los niños muggles que corrían de un lado al otro recolectando caramelos.

La gran Casa de los Potter se observaba algo vacía, sin decoración al alusivo día, con su porche gris y su jardín vacío. Solo por la ventana se observaba una cálida imagen hogareña: una madre meciendo a su hijo en la sala, cantándole arrumacos para que se durmiera. Pero la tranquilidad que se observaba, pronto llegaría a su fin, un monstruo caminaba hacia la puerta de su hogar.

El monstruo llamado Lord Voldemort esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro serpentino antes de susurrar: "Alohomora", y la puerta se abrió.

Pasos apresurados se escucharon, retumbando en la casa con la fuerza de quien está huyendo de un espectro. Siguiendo el olor al miedo, el Lord se deslizo con la gracia de quien se sabe omnipotente hacia las escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta, a las habitaciones de la familia.

"Ilusa, pobre y patético intento de sangre sucia", pensaba en su fuero interno, con cada paso más cerca de su víctima.

Se escuchó un portazo, lleno de sollozos de desesperación, de impotencia. Lily Potter no sabía cómo proteger a su pequeño niño de ojos verdes, la futura víctima de ese Lord oscuro, una verdadera pesadilla hecha realidad.

Esa pesadilla a la que le dio la espalda, poniendo al pequeño Harry en su cuna:

-Todo está bien, Harry. Mama lo arreglara.

Y el pequeño solo sonrió, mama siempre arreglaba las cosas. Mama podía con cualquier obstáculo, incluso los más altos que Harry no podía alcanzar.

Cuando el Lord camino dentro de la habitación infantil, miro la espalda menuda de la frágil sangre sucia que le tapaba a su víctima, sus hombros temblaban de angustia y sollozos. "Tendré que matarla también, que lastima por Severus y su fetiche", mientras alzaba la varita para susurrar la maldición asesina pero…

-¡Expelliarmus!

Lily Potter desarmo al Señor Tenebroso.

Y de los labios carnosos, rosados como capullos, carcajadas salían sin parar. Un sonido maligno y repugnante que se arrastró por la piel del monstruo más temido por el mundo mágico. Y no sabía que pensar, quizás se había vuelto loca por el miedo.

Pero no fue miedo lo que se respiraba en el aire, lo que se palpitaba era maldad.

-¿Sabes que, Tom? Siempre quise probar un par de hechizos pero… –con una voz inocente, con sus ojos verdes limpios de todo pecado, las carcajadas volvieron a emitirse. Era una risa que helaba los huesos, que dejaba a la vista el lado más oscuro de esa mujer que era Lily Potter.

-debía guardar las apariencias, ¿Entiendes mi punto? ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio!

Y el Lord sintió mil agujas clavándose en su cuerpo por primera vez, la agonía de todos aquellos que había torturado por su propia mano. Pero el dolor era aún más grande: una "inocente" sangre sucia se lo estaba causando al monstruo del armario de todo el mundo de la magia. Solo que todos tenemos un monstruo personal, ese que se arrastra desde el fondo de nuestra mente para hacernos ver todos esos miedos que tenemos guardados o no queremos admitir. Y este día, Tom Riddle se encontró con el suyo, que se escabullo desde debajo de su cama en la forma de una tierna madre pelirroja, capaz de una total maldad para salvar a su pequeño retoño.

-¡Sectucsempra!

Miles de cortes aparecían en el cuerpo gimiente en el suelo del cuarto infantil. La sangre comenzó a salir de las heridas, el Lord tenía el cuerpo agarrotado de dolor entre los Crucios y ese raro hechizo tan poderoso. Quiso levantarse, tomando las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Pero los pequeños zapatos blancos de mujer pisaron su mano, metiendo el fino taco hasta atravesar de lado a lado el medio de su palma. Entonces se agacho, Lily quedo frente a frente con el Lord, mirándolo a los ojos serpentinos.

En esos ojos verdad, el Lord vio su final: la mujer estaba disfrutando de su dolor, estaba sedienta de su sangre y sus gritos de agonía. Con una sonrisa, la pequeña mujer toco su rostro, sus dedos eran suaves y cálidos. Lo acariciaron como si de un niño se tratara, con la carcajada de burla y malicia escuchándose de fondo.

-Ese hechizo lo invento Severus. Ahora, ¿Quieres probar el mío? Este es el invento de una sangre sucia, mi Lord… además, ¿Sabes qué? Nadie te creerá, borrare todas las huellas de esto y seré de nuevo la fiel y amante Lily Potter, toda inocente…

Y con su varita mágica tocó levemente el corazón marchito de Lord Voldemort

La sangre en sus venas comenzó a hervir. Podría jurar que burbujeaban en todo su cuerpo, calentándolo hasta niveles insospechados, ardiendo, quemándolo desde adentro hacia afuera. Una agonía sin igual que llenaba cada pequeña parte, cada recoveco de su cuerpo.

Su mente ardiente estaba cediendo a la tortura, se desmayaría en pocos momentos a los pies de esa sonriente sangre sucia que componía una macabra ilusión con su vestido blanco pero con la cara desencajada en una mueca macabra de maldad. "Es un lobo con piel de cordero", pensó su mente antes de desvanecerse en la nada a causa del dolor.

Horas después, cuando los aurores ya se habían retirado del lugar, James Potter respiro tranquilo por primera vez en meses, incluso años: Lord Voldemort había sido detenido (o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de él), condenado a recibir el famoso beso del dementor en pocas horas.

La guerra mágica llego a su fin.

Su familia estaba a salvo.

Harry crecería como un niño normal, con ambos padres vivos y quizás, pensó con esperanza, incluso con un hermanito o hermanita. Luego interrogarían a Lily, los aurores no se podían explicar que una mujer tan menuda hubiera desmayado al mayor homicida de la historia del mundo mágico.

Su pecho se ensancho cuando retuvo una bocanada de aire, y luego la soltó. Caminando lentamente, subió las escaleras para ver a su pequeño con su amada esposa. Cuando llegó a casa y vio la cerradura violentada con magia, temió lo peor.

Los peores minutos de su vida.

Esos escalones le parecieron eternos. Solo cuando observo el cuerpo del Lord Tenebroso a los pies de su angustiada mujer, respiro tranquilo. Desmayado, el Lord no había representado ningún peligro para la mujer acurrucada contra la cuna. Diferente, muy distinto de la mujer que con una fuerza enorme se tranquilizó y comenzó arrullar a su pequeño. Y así seguía, se percató cuando llego a la puerta y la vio.

Su cabello pelirrojo suelto, con las luces alumbrándola suavemente con ese amplio vestido blanco, creando una aureola a su alrededor. Era tan parecida a un ángel. Su ángel.

Allí estaba, contándole cuentos al pequeño Harry. Todas las noches sacaba nuevas historias de abajo de la manga: cuentos mágicos de hipogrifos y prisioneros, dragones y un cáliz de fuego. Historias sobre una profecía que podía cumplirse, o quizás nunca sucedería. Historias que podrían hacerse realidad.

O, ¿Solo serían sueños?

*debajo de la manga: modo de decir que inventa nuevas historias y no se sabe de donde salen.


End file.
